A LETTER FOR SHIZURU
by kingknight
Summary: Tag-lish... JUST READ IT... HAPPY READING...


HERE FOR YOU

NATSUKI and I were bestfriends since we met in the flower garden and that was 3 years ago. After that time Natsuki always there for me, comforting me, protecting me from the bad guys. Then the time comes, I just heard it and for me it was a big thing. I can't believe why Natsuki falls in love with me that's why she's always there for me. But that time I had a boyfriend, but that man had never been a good boyfriend to me.

"Hey it's okay," Natsuki said while caressing Shizuru's hair, "everything will be alright."

"He kept hurting me."

"I know, I know, but.. if you can't help it then broke up with him, there's so.. many guys over there Shiz who can truly love you and take care of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah..," then hold Shizuru's shoulder ," don't be a martyr Shiz, you're beautiful, smart and someday you will found a good man."

I stared at her beautiful emerald eyes and I felt safe whenever she holds me. I got blushed when I feel the warmth of her palm, it soothes into my skin. I want to love her but it's forbidden, right? Cause we're both women. It's not impossible of loving her cause she's gentleman, a good man, my bestfriend. When I stared at her lips she looks away and I know she's blushing.

"Don't cry anymore Shiz, it hurts me whenever I see you cry."

I got blushed of what she said and then I smiled and I laid down to her shoulder and closed my eyes when she hold me.

"Just remember Shiz I'm always here for you, okay?"

"I know."

Then she smiled at me that makes me feel okay.

"Come with me I want to show you something.'

"What is it?"

"You will know if you come with me."

WE went to the shore, because it was dark we saw the beautiful stars.

"Look over there Shiz…"

Then I look and we saw the fireworks.

"It's beautiful."

"You're right."

"Did you always come here?"

"Yeah, every weekends, just to see the fireworks, it makes me comfortable and forgot the problems I had, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about this place, I always tried to bring you here but I can't and you already know why."

I don't know what Natsuki's feeling before cause she's always smiling and now I know and I'm ready. I felt guilty in that moment.

"Natsuki..," I called.

"Yes?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"Hmm.. 3:30."

"3:30… oh I'm sorry but that time we had an presentation in Music."

"Ohh…"

"I'm sorry Shiz…"

"It's okay."

"Come on now..," then stood, "it's getting cold," then handed her right hand. And Shizuru accepted it with a smile on her face. "I'll get you home."

"Thank you."

"You're always welcome."

"PRESIDENT Shizuru," Mai called.

"What is it?"

"Class 2C had a performance in gymnasium right now, you want to come?"

"Class 2C?" _Natsuki's class._ "Is Natsuki over there?"

"Yeah and in recees time I saw her practicing in flower garden, so?"

"Then Reito interrupt, "sweetheart can we talk for a minute please? It's just about the fight we had yesterday."

"I think.. I have to go," Mai said.

"Wait..," Shizuru said then look at to Reito, "I'm sorry.. I have some important thing to do," then she stood and left with Mai.

Reito left alone in the Student Council Room.

"It was a good decision President."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"SO many students," I said when we got in the gymnasium, "how can we get in?"

"Don't worry President just follow me..."

It was a timing cause it's Natsuki turn. We sat in the front and I notice Natsuki was nervous and I don't know if she saw me but I wishing her goodluck.

She sat on the chair with a mic and a guitar on her hand. Then I saw Natsuki's eyes was on me and she smiled.

I said "goodluck" then she replied "thank you." Then she begin.

"This song was entitled 1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's and I..," and stared at Shizuru, "I dedicated this song from my bestfriend," then smiled.

Everyone knows Natsuki's bestfriend was only me and that time we both center of attention. Then we heard she plays the guitar..

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not__  
__Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you_

_I love bein' around you_

_You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do_

_Three words for you I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

EVEN though I like it I left after it. I don't know what was happen next but there's only one thing in my mind, I love Natsuki very much for more than a bestfriend and I have to end what was about to end. I will just hurt if I didn't do this, even my love Natuski.

"Sweetheart I'm glad you're here..," Reito said then embrace Shizuru, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry.. I promise I will not do it again."

I said nothing and then he kiss me. I didn't feel anything, maybe it fade away because of Natsuki. Natsuki.. my bestfriend, my one and only love.

"Problem sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"The reason why I'm here is.. I want to break up with you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry," then I turned back.

"It's Natsuki, right?"

""Yes, and no one is greater than Natsuki and I love her more, than you."

"This was insane!"

"I don't care if you call this insane and you can't stop me even your stupid ego," and I left with a smile on my face.

He calls back but I didn't listen.

WHEN I came back in the gymnasium the presentation was over. I didn't know where is Natsuki. But I didn't gave up, I kept looking for her anywhere in the Academy but I didn't saw her and I felt sad. I came back to the Student Council Room and I saw Mai and I ask her.

"Mai did you see Natsuki?"

"You didn't know, right?"

"What?"

"Natsuki's feeling."

"I did."

"But why you left? Natsuki followed you and she told me, you're with Reito."

"Yes it's true I'm with Reito but it didn't mean we're okay, I already broke up with him, cause.." and she blushed, "I also love Natsuki."

"She left already and she's crying."

I didn't waste any second after I heard it. I quickly get my things and left at the Academy. I took taxi so I can get quickly at Natsuki's apartment. While on the road I was thinking what would happen and my heart says _no need to think, just speak what I truly feel._

I KNOCK when I'm in the front of the door. It takes a minute before Natsuki finally opened it. I saw the sadness in her eyes and I smell the alcohol.

"You're drunk."

"No... I'm not, just one glass."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, why you ask?And why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit you and to see you, is it okay? Cause I miss you so much."

"Get in." And she opened the door widely so I can get in. Then she followed. "I'm sorry it's dirty," Natsuki said while picking her clothes.

Then I pick her helmet and her bag and put it in her room. She followed me and I sit on her bed while holding her helmet like I always do.

"Sit here beside me Natsuki I want to talk to you." Then she followed quietly and I faced her and held her both hands. She look at me, questioned. "Why you left me at the Academy I'm waiting for you for over 25 mins. and I just took taxi just to get here."

"I'm sorry... and I thought you're with Reito that's why I left, I'm sorry..."

Mai was right, she saw us and I'm the reason why she's drunk but I'm glad she's not totally drunk.

"You're stupid, you forgot that I will call you."

"Battery's dead."

"You just didn't want to answer."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Cause you're hurt and jealous."

She stays silent after I said that. But I changed the topic as well.

"I didn't know you played guitar."

"Now you know."

"Yeah and I hope everyday you will sing a song just for me." And she look at to me. "I like it Natsuki, you're song for me."

"But.. you're still in love with him."

"That was before, Mai told me you saw us and you're hurt. You know what Natsuki you don't have to be jealous from now on, cause I'm yours forever and you're forever mine."

"No."

"It's a yes," and I held her cheek and rub it then look into her beautiful emerald eyes, "I love you," I said lovingly to her, "believe me, no one is greater than you my love, in my heart you're the only one, I like the way you care and I like that you're always here for me at my side, Natsuki I love you, I love you, I love you most Kuga Natsuki."

"Shizuru..."

"I love you so much Natsuki."

"What.. about him?"

"I already broke up with him that's why I left and it's all because of you, cause I'm falling in love with you and you get me and I'm yours forever. I'm so glad I found you and I love bein' around you."

"You knew that song?"

"After I heard it from you and it became my favorite."

And she smiled.

"Believe me now?"

"Yeah, 101%"

"Then where's my kiss?"

"I smelled alcohol," she said shyly.

"It's okay but.. don't drink alcohol again okay?"

And she nod then I closed my eyes. She whispered to me I love you then kiss me in my lips.

"I love you too Natsuki." Then she kiss me again and I accept gracefully then she laid me down to bed.

I know Natsuki will always at my side protecting me, comforting me and loving me 'til the end.

... T H E E N D ...


End file.
